


Momentos embarazosos

by YessiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tiene un pequeño problema con cierto medicamento sin prescripción médica...</p><p>Aquí está el link para Wattpad.</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/165858076-momentos-embarazosos-untitled-part-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos embarazosos

Stiles cayó exhausto sobre el colchón, gruñendo ya por el dolor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque éste se concentraba en un único punto de su anatomía que parecía arder con cada movimiento que hacía. Derek gruñó a su lado, desesperado. Girándose hacia él, Stiles pudo ver cómo aun, sí, aún Derek seguía empalmado después de haber follado ya cuatro veces seguidas en menos de dos horas, como si hubiese sido poseído por un maníaco sexual.

                _ Haz algo para que baje…

                _ Aleja eso de mí –dijo señalándole la polla de forma acusadora- si quieres que te siga hablando.

                _ ¡Stiles!

                _ Joder, ¡lo digo en serio! ¡Me duele el culo tan sólo de pensarlo!

                _ Y a mí me duele la… -dijo para callarse y gruñir de nuevo ya que aquello no tenía indicios de bajar lo más mínimo. Lo peor de todo es que aún seguía teniendo ganas de tener sexo.

                _ Uy, casi lo dices. Venga, un poco más y nadie se asustará por oírte decir algo así.

                _ Stiles no me busques…

                _ Oh venga, es fácil. Sólo tienes que decir: me duele la polla.

                _ ¡Stiles!

                _ ¡Y a mí me duele el culo!

                _ ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de todo esto?

                _ ¿Quién va a ser si no? ¡Tú! ¿Por qué demonios te tomaste esa pastilla cuando claramente te dije que te tomases la otra?

                _ ¿Me tomas por un estúpido? Me dijiste que me tomase la pastillita azul. Esa pequeñita que tenías en tu mochila.

                _ Bien, pues te equivocaste de pastillita azul. Ahora al menos no te duele la cabeza…

                _ Menudo consuelo. Y por cierto, ¿puedo saber ya qué hacías con esas pastillas en tu mochila si no tenías intención de usarlas?

                _ Las birlé de la comisaría. Serían de alguien al que metieron en alguna de las celdas. Fue idea de Scott, ¡lo juro!

                _ Claro, por eso acabaron en tu mochila, confundiéndome. Oh joder… -dijo entre frustrado y excitado mientras comenzaba a masturbarse. Stiles se perdió momentáneamente en el vaivén de su mano. Acercándose algo más a él y doliéndose por ello, se apoyó en su pecho para morderle la barbilla.

                _ Puedo chupártela si quieres.

Derek paró en seco al oírle y entrecerró los ojos unos segundos. Finalmente los cerró y dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo. Segundos después ya tenía los labios de Stiles alrededor de su más que hinchado miembro.

 

_Dos horas antes._

Tras sonar el timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar, Stiles cogió todas sus cosas para ir bastante deprisa hacia su Jeep. Había quedado con Derek y ese día estaba algo revuelto.

                _ Te vas a enterar lobito, hoy tengo unas ganas de follar que reviento –se dijo a sí mismo ya dentro del Jeep mientras ponía rumbo al apartamento de éste. Se saltó un par de semáforos, que esperó, no quedasen registrados por ningún lado. Al llegar, aparcó a toda prisa para correr por las escaleras y subir en el montacargas. Sabía que Derek estaba solo así que tendrían toda la tarde para ellos solos. Y si se ponía, hasta la noche. Pero con lo que no contaba es que éste le recibiese con muy poca efusividad y protestando por el ruido.

                _ Apenas he dicho hola, ¿qué te pasa?

                _ Me duele la cabeza. Llevo así todo el día y no se me pasa.

                _ ¿No tienes nada para eso? ¿Y los chicos, no pueden absorber de algún modo ese dolor?

                _ No están…

                _ Oh bueno, no te preocupes. En mi mochila tengo unas pastillas que pueden ayudarte –comentó mientras iba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

                _ ¿Pastillas?

                _ Sí. Analgésicos. Normalmente se usan para esas cosas.

                _ Ya sé lo que son pero no me gusta usar ese tipo de cosas… ¿Cuáles son? –preguntó mientras abría su mochila para ver dos blíster diferentes pero ambas con pastillas del mismo color.

                _ Las azules. Son pequeñas –le oyó decir desde la cocina.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Derek cogió una de las más pequeñas que vio y se la puso en la boca mientras cerraba la mochila. Stiles se acercó con un vaso de agua que se tomó con rapidez. Viendo que su plan se había ido momentáneamente al garete, decidió ponerse a ver la tele mientras Derek se sentaba a su lado en el sofá, descansando.

Pasada una media hora aproximadamente, Derek empezó a dejar de prestar atención a lo que emitían por la televisión. Comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto y excitado. Olió disimuladamente a su alrededor, centrándose luego en Stiles. ¿Por qué demonios olía tan bien? Se pegó un poco más a él, poniendo su brazo alrededor pero descansándolo sobre el sofá. A Stiles le pareció bien aquello. Derek comenzó a sentir algo bullir en su interior: se estaba excitando por segundos. Acercó su nariz hasta el cuello de Stiles, obligándole a ladearlo un poco para así poder olerle mejor. Con su mano libre, comenzó a acariciar el muslo de éste mientras le besaba el cuello.

                _ Mmm ¿ya no te duele la cabeza? –preguntó Stiles sin obtener respuesta por parte de Derek, quien deslizó la mano del sofá hasta su nuca, sujetándole suavemente. Luego comenzó a besarle, jugando con su lengua mientras acariciaba a Stiles por encima del pantalón. Apenas éste puso su mano alrededor del cuello de Derek, sintió sus dedos jugar con el botón de sus vaqueros, deslizar lentamente la cremallera para, sin más, meter la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos. Gimiendo entre sus labios, Stiles comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas haciendo palanca con sus pies mientras Derek seguía entretenido acariciándole, cada vez con más decisión.

                _ La… cama… ¿no sería… más cómodo… allí? –preguntó entre jadeos mientras Derek seguía mordiéndole la mandíbula para volver a su boca. Su pregunta volvió a quedar sin respuesta mientras intentaba quitarse los vaqueros y los calzoncillos, sin conseguirlo.

Sin separarse, Derek se las apañó para que Stiles se levantara y así empezar a empujarle hasta la cama que tenía algo apartada. Aunque tropezó varias veces, Stiles no cayó debido al agarre de Derek quien comenzó a quitarle la sudadera con rapidez mientras él hacía lo propio con su camiseta. Teniéndole ya desnudo de cintura para arriba, Derek empujó suavemente a Stiles a la cama, dejando que éste cayese de espaldas. Se quitó con rapidez los vaqueros, quedando así ya completamente desnudo. Stiles soltó un “wow” como único comentario para, acto seguido, quitarse los calcetines. Derek tiró de sus pantalones y Stiles aprovechó para dejar también por el camino sus calzoncillos. No tardó mucho en tener el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo mientras éste se tomaba con calma cada beso y caricia que le daba. Aquello, lejos de desesperarle, le hizo querer más aunque para cuando fue a protestar, Derek le sujetó las manos alrededor de su cabeza mientras embestía lentamente dentro de él. Fue él quien marcó todo el tiempo el ritmo, quien buscó la manera de hacerle gemir más fuerte ante cualquier réplica.

Próximo al clímax, Derek le soltó las manos para luego sentirlas en su espalda mientras Stiles clavaba con saña sus uñas en él, arañándole. Siseando, tras un par de embestidas acabó corriéndose. Aun resonaban en su cabeza los gemidos de Stiles cuando se hizo a un lado, saliendo despacio de él. Pasados unos minutos y viendo que su erección no bajaba, miró a Stiles quien a su vez, observó algo sorprendido como aún seguía empalmado. Alzando las cejas de manera divertida, Stiles se acomodó sobre Derek para comenzar a besarse de nuevo. Para sorpresa de ambos, la intensidad de las caricias no bajó un ápice a pesar de haber acabado minutos atrás. Llevado por su deseo, Stiles comenzó a lamer y morder a Derek desde la boca hasta su estómago mientras éste deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo como buenamente podía. Ansiando hundirse de nuevo en él, le acarició los muslos mientras con la mirada le indicaba sus intenciones. Stiles sonrió de lado y sin muchas ceremonias, se dejó caer sobre su miembro, gimiendo lentamente. Dándose unos minutos y sin dejar de mirarle, comenzó a moverse sin descanso mientras sentía los dedos de Derek clavarse en sus muslos y su culo. Apoyándose lo justo para no perder estabilidad, Stiles se dejó llevar como pocas veces hacía, cerrando los ojos mientras se masturbaba con rapidez, sintiendo como de nuevo el orgasmo nacía en sus entrañas para hacerle estallar de placer.

Apoyándose sobre su abdomen, Stiles respiraba afanosamente mientras Derek seguía sintiendo la sangre bullir en su anterior. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ya debía estar agotado y sin embargo sólo quería seguir y seguir… sin embargo Stiles debía recuperar al menos el ritmo normal de sus latidos o colapsaría. Así que tras darle unos minutos, le bastó con decir “ducha” para que Stiles suspirase aliviado. Alzándose un poco para que Derek saliese de él, Stiles se extrañó al ver cómo éste no perdía su erección.

                _ Oye Derek, ¿se puede saber qué te has tomado? Y no es por insultar tu hombría ni mucho menos pero joder, la sigues teniendo tan dura…

                _ A la ducha, ya –dijo mientras se lo comía con la mirada.

Stiles quiso rechistar pero, ¿quién se negaba ante la posibilidad de pasar un día así junto a Derek? Lo mismo le daba por aparecer otra criatura o desaparecía él y no follaban en semanas y… mejor dejaba de pensarlo. Se dio prisa en abrir el grifo para que el agua comenzase a calentarse aunque sabía que a Derek eso le daba igual. Como si le leyese la mente, ambos se metieron en la ducha y nada más entrar, Derek accionó la misma para dejar que el agua cayese sobre ellos fuertemente. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Derek le atrapó con su cuerpo sobre los fríos azulejos para volver a besarle pero ésta vez lascivamente. Agarrándose a él, Stiles comenzó a acariciarle la polla a Derek mientras éste le mordía el cuello y el hombro. Sintiendo de nuevo la necesidad de follárselo, Derek miró hacia el estante donde se encontraban el champú y el gel de baño para, tras coger éste, echar una pequeña cantidad sobre su mano. Stiles sonrió al pensar en un estupendo masaje mientras se duchaban pero lejos de lo que podía imaginar, la mano de Derek fue directamente a su culo.

                _ ¿No tenías algo mejor que no fuese eso? –preguntó con ironía mientras sentía un par de dedos moviéndose con soltura dentro de él. A ese paso iba a costarle sentarse sin que le doliese.

                _ Sí, esto –dijo con voz ronca mientras le volteaba para dejarle frente a los azulejos mientras se colocaba tras él y volvía a penetrarle-. No tengo nada mejor que esto…

                _ Joder… Derek… -gimió mientras éste embestía de nuevo e intentaba por todos los medios no caerse debido al agua. Tenía el cuerpo sobre excitado, cualquier toque o roce por parte de Derek conseguía que se estremeciese. Pensó que si iba a morir, qué mejor manera de hacerlo así: follando hasta la extenuación. Esa vez ambos no aguantaron tanto y por los gruñidos de Derek, Stiles supuso que tampoco estaba acostumbrado a algo así.

Cuando Stiles fue a preguntarle qué demonios se había tomado para tener tremenda excitación, Derek salió del cuarto de baño hacia la cama, refunfuñando. Cayendo en la cuenta, Stiles salió de la ducha y fue hacia Derek, encontrándole en la cama boca arriba y aun empalmado.

                _ Derek, ¿qué pastilla te tomaste antes? –preguntó con cautela mientras se acercaba a él para tumbarse con cuidado.

                _ La que me dijiste, una azul, pequeñita. ¿Por?

                _ No, porque creo simplemente que… -paró al tener de nuevo a Derek frente a él, mirándole intensamente- te ha sentado genial. Más que bien diría yo…

                _ Podría estar toda la noche así… -dijo Derek mientras volvía a acariciarle lentamente.

                _ ¿Y qué te lo impide? –preguntó Stiles acercando su rostro al de él.

                _ Nada –susurró Derek para volver a besarle. Esa vez, aunque intentó mantener el mismo ritmo que las tres veces anteriores, Stiles comenzó a sentirse realmente cansado, sobre todo cuando Derek le dijo que se pusiese de rodillas y éste tuvo que apoyarse sobre el colchón para aguantar las embestidas sin caer de una manera extraña sobre el colchón. Por más que quisiera, su cuerpo ya no estaba por la labor de otro asalto más ni sus pelotas tampoco. Así que, tras correrse, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, oyendo a Derek gruñir entre el esfuerzo y casi diría que extenuación.

 

 

La noche ya había cubierto por completo la ciudad y la habitación apenas quedaba iluminada por los leves reflejos de la luna. Stiles se encontraba en la cama cenando pizza mientras Derek iba de nuevo a por más bebida. Tras la mamada que le hizo Stiles y viendo como aquello no parecía tener solución, llenó la bañera de agua fría y se sumergió en ella mientras maldecía a Stiles entre dientes y éste tiraba por el retrete las pastillas para la impotencia que había robado de la comisaría.

                _ No vuelvas a ofrecerme una maldita pastilla en lo que te queda de vida –dijo mientras le acercaba un refresco.

                _ La próxima vez, sabelotodo, lee el nombre por detrás o infórmate mejor. Que seas medio lobo no quiere decir que no estés al día con según qué cosas.

                _ ¿Y qué iba a saber yo que esas pastillas eran justo para eso? La próxima vez meteré la cabeza dentro del congelador y será más fácil.

                _ ¿Del congelador?

                _ Cállate, Stiles.

                _ Lo que tú digas –dijo para darle otro bocado a su trozo de pizza. Estaba hambriento. Una vez saciada su hambre, fue a levantarse de la cama cuando sintió un pinchazo que le recorrió la espalda por completo, dejándole momentáneamente paralizado.

                _¿Stiles?  
                _ Bien, estoy bien. Sólo que creo que no voy a poder moverme en una semana al menos… Esta te la guardo.

                _ ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

                _ Follarte hasta que se me caiga la polla, si es que eso es posible…

Derek le miró realmente sorprendido mientras Stiles iba hacia su mochila para coger los analgésicos y tomarse uno, no sin antes aclararle qué eran y para qué servían. Aguantándose las ganas de reír, Derek simplemente le observó mientras volvía a la cama y se tumbaba para luego, darle la espalda. No queriendo provocarle más, Derek le tapó con las sábanas para finalmente, echarse él también. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido mientras oía a Stiles quejarse, maldecirle y decirle que le odiaba, aunque solo fuera un poquito. Eso hizo que Derek se durmiese con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

 


End file.
